Los Uzumaki son malos hijos
by Pixie Dixie
Summary: Naruto duda seriamente de su paternidad mientras recuerda a Minato. Participa en el Reto Inolvidables del Foro Camino del Fuego. Leve OoC.
**_Disclaimer. Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sama._**

 ** _Este fic participa en el concurso Inolvidables del foro Camino del Fuego._**

Boruto admiraba a la misma nada mientras Himawari escuchaba una de las tantas mentiras que contaba su padre.

¿Él un héroe? ¿Uno de los salvadores del diez colas? ¡Por favor! Esos cuentos se los tragaban tontos cabeza huecas como su hermana o Sarada, pero ¿Él? ¡Ja! A otro perro con ese hueso.

—¿Es cierto que la tía Sakura invoco a una babosa así de enorme? —la pequeña morena abrió sus brazos todo lo que pudo y ni siquiera de esa manera podía comparar el tamaño de Katsuyu.

Hinata sentada en el brazo del sofá asintió a su pequeña hija mientras Naruto trataba de recordar cómo se llamaba esa cosa— ¿Cómo ganaron la guerra? —Preguntó curiosa la chiquilla colgada del brazo de su padre y mirándolo con mucha admiración.

Uzumaki se limitó a rascarse la nuca buscando las palabras correctas.

—Fue un esfuerzo de todos —intervino Hyuga—; de su papá, de su tía Sakura, del tío Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru e incluso de Neji. Como él muchos se sacrificaron pero al final por eso estamos los cuatro aquí.

—¡El tío Neji era el mejor ninja de su clase!

—Veo que no te comió la lengua el gato.

Pero el hijo del séptimo tan de pronto como abrió la boca la cerró, ignorando de nuevo las palabras que su padre le dedicó.

—Hora de dormir. Anden a la cama.

Nadie discutía acerca de esa verdad, el primo de su esposa fue y sería el ninja más inteligente de su generación al lado de Nara. Sin embargo también fue el más arrogante, creído y despectivo cuando joven como su ahora sobrino.

En ocasiones como esa el Hokage se partía la cabeza pensando como poder ser un mejor padre, imponer su lugar y su derecho frente al rebelde sin causa del tonto de Boruto.

¿Por qué no podía quererle y admirarle como Himawari sí?

La mano de su esposa en su mejilla le acaricio dulce y sutil, a veces ella sabía mejor lo que le ocurría que él mismo.

—¿Quieres hablar?

—Me pregunto… hubiera sido igual a Boruto con Minato —el matrimonio se miró a los ojos unos instantes.

Seguramente, pero aún con una respuesta bastante obvia el crecer con un padre y madre no aseguraban un ambiente armónico ni afectivo como en el clan del cual procedía su esposa.

Naruto se recostó sobre las piernas de ella, permitiéndole acariciar sus rubios cabellos con todo el amor que pudiera darle.

—Eres el mejor padre que puedes. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que lo viste?

El de ojos azules sonrió al recordar cuando conoció a su héroe y su ejemplo a seguir sin saber que el cuarto fue su padre.

Una mezcla de complejas emociones revueltas entre la incredulidad, ira, rabia, impotencia, soledad, miedo hasta que finalmente un destello de felicidad al sentirlo en un reconfortante abrazo le invadió.

Minato Namikaze, el gran héroe de Konoha y quien confiado en que él sería alguien fuerte e importante para la aldea sello al Kyuubi en su interior.

Aún temblaba de miedo cuando las cosas no salían, temía ser el peor de todas las sombras de fuego pero de algún rincón en su mente la voz del cuarto le alentaba a seguir su camino Ninja.

Con tan sólo recordar el pasado y ver el presente todo ese odio, la mentiras, el desprecio y soledad que sufrió durante años valieron cada lágrima derramada. Cada golpe, acierto y error, entrenamiento y sonrisa eran ahora un gran futuro.

En algún momento durante ese Jutsu tuvo en mente las palabras que una vez Gaara dijo cuando le enfrentó en el bosque de la muerte, pero eso no fue nada comparado con las palabras de aliento que Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, el Tercero, el sabio pervertido y la abuela Tsunade —a su manera, estos últimos dos— le dieron.

—Recuerdo estar poseído por el nueve colas, pero él me detuvo. Fue sorprendente verlo frente a mí.

—¿Qué sentiste cuando te dijo que era tu padre?

—Muchas cosas que aún no logro procesar… tal vez nunca las podré entender.

La portadora del Byakugan suspiro ante las palabras de Naruto. Tal vez hubiera sido interesante conocer al padre de amado adicto al ramen.

Quedando en silencio disfrutaban del momento intimo entre ellos, pocas veces lo disfrutaban desde el ascenso de Uzumaki al puesto y eso lo agradecen.

En el respaldo del sillón, oculto se encontraba el hijo mayor de la pareja que escuchó toda la conversación que sostuvieron sus padres.

 **...**

Maldijo en un quejido bastante flojo el hecho de tener que despertar tan temprano, pero eso se ganó por desear ser Hokage.

Bostezo mientras tomaba la vara con la que se aseguraba su diabólico hijo no plantara alguna trampa para ratas en el suelo.

Increíblemente limpio.

En el desayuno, nadie le cambio la azúcar por la sal ni le cambiaron el obento por aserrín.

Camino a la torre todo fue calma y paz. Ni una sola queja de los propietarios por destrozos de su hijo.

Automáticamente se movía tratando de esquivar trampas que siempre le recibían, sin encontrarse con una sola. Ni cuando pateo la puerta de su despacho y la encontró impecable.

Se pellizcó un par de veces con cierta fuerza en los brazos, sin estar seguro de que sucedió esa mañana se dedicó hasta pasada media tarde cuando un grito regreso todo a la normalidad.

—¡Naruto! —Konohamaru irrumpió la reunión entre el Kazekage y el rubio, con la respiración tan superficial como podía.

Tanto Sabaku No como Uzumaki lo vieron con intriga. Sin decir mayor palabra apuntaba demente a la montaña con el rostro de los Hokages.

Preparado para lo peor se asomo y la quijada se le fue al suelo.

 _El rayo amarillo de Konoha es el mejor abuelo del mundo y el mejor padre es el Hokage Uzumaki Naru_

Balanceándose el chico trataba de no ser atrapado por los ninjas, sin poder terminar de escribir.

Naruto dejó que unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos azules debido al orgullo, mientras en el fondo de su mente el abuelo lloraba sin moderación ante las palabras de su nieto.

 _ **NA: Siento que al final fue humor sin sentido —como en todo lo que hago—, pero lo escribí con algo de prisa ya que desde mañana y hasta nuevo aviso entro en modo**_ _ **Yandere**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Como sea, suerte para todos.**_


End file.
